Control
by WildCat23
Summary: Sasuke travels to narutos apartment to drag him off to train, and finds him being controlled by the kyuubi. Who wants to fuck him and claim him as he's mate! Intense yaoi. Rated M for a reason! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuka huffed,irritated, stuffing his hands into his pockets. ''Damn idiot. Why the hell is he so late?'' He grumbled, walking toward Narutos apartment, his feet kicking up lose pebbles. Sasuka opened the entrance to the building and climbed the stairs, glaring as he reached the blondes apartment. He knocked loudly, his fist almost splintering the wood.

He heard a crash from inside and frowned, turning the knob and opening the door. He closed it behind him as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the livingroom, the space cluttered with trash and boxes of empty food. He walked through the apartment toward Narutos bedroom, hearing faint noises from inside.

Sasuka hesitated then pushed open the door, blinking when he saw Naruto on the floor, curled up into a ball. He rushed forward, grabbing the blondes shoulder, frowning when the boy growled. ''Naruto, what the hell is going on?''' He demanded, his fingers tightening.

Naruto jerked, his eyes squeezed shut. ''D-Dont touch me...'' He muttered, his hair covering his shut eyes. Sasuka clenched his teeth, rolling the blonde boy onto his back. ''What, did you eat bad ramen?'' He taunted, his gaze widening when Narutos eyes snapped open, revealing the red of a fox.

Narutos eyelids fluttered closed as he clutched his stomach. ''Please Sasuka...you have to leave, thekyuubi is trying to take control and...'' He trailed off and groaned, his face twisted in pain. ''Trying to what? Naruto!'' He shouted, grabbing the blondes shirt and pulling him up.

Narutos eyes opened, thenormally beautiful color overcome by red. ''He wants to fuck you...''

-I can't wait to finish this fan fiction! I hope you liked that sneak peek for chapter two. Where Naruto is the same and sasuka is the uke!()


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke jerked, dropping Naruto and stumbling back, his face pale. ''What? Why?!" He yelled, tripping and falling onto the floor. Naruto suddenly bolted up and straddled him, his grin feral as he licked his lips. ''Because, in my opinion your sexy as hell. And strong enough to be my mate.'' He purred, his voice an animalistic growl. ''He thinks so too, but won't admit it.'' The kyuubi growled. ''That's why I had to take over and do something about it. But don't worry, he can feel and hear everything that's going on, I'm just in control of his body.''

Sasuke gaped, thrashing wildly. ''Damn it! Let off!" He shouted, trying to bring his fist up to hit the blonde in the face. The kyuubi laughed mockingly, grabbing Sasukas wrist and pinning them above his head, holding them with bondage jinjitsu. Sasuke growled, outraged. ''Bastard! Your going to re-'' He gasped, shocked as Naruto crushed his lips against his own, his tongue darting out to taste the inside of Sasukes mouth.

Sasuke arched, mewling in surprise, his cheeks flushed as Naruto sucked on his tongue, deepening the kiss. The raven turned his head, his eyes widening when the kyuubi latched onto his neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his neck. ''AH! Damn animal!'' He cried, panting, groaning when Naruto withdrew his fangs, sucking briefly on the wound.

Naruto leaned back, smirking, watching as the injurystarted to bleed. ''Your taste is addicting...'' He mummered, ripping off his shirt, his tan muscles rippling erotically. He suddenly leaned forward, running his hands up Sasukes chest. ''God...i can't wait to make you scream...'' He whispered, licking the shell of the other ninjas ear.

Sasuke bit his lip, determinded to not make sound. ''Ide like to see you try.'' He snarled, instantly wanting to facepalm himself. He must be going crazy! Challenging the perverted fox to make him scream! How big of an idiot could he be? Naruto grinned,licking up Sasukes neck, leaving a trail of hot salvia on his skin.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut when the perverted blonde scrapped his sharp fangs against the sensitive area of his throat. ''Don't hold back...come on baby, let me hear your voice...'' Naruto purred, suddenly ripping the other ninjas shirt down the middle.

The raven gasped, eyes wide as Naruto licked his chest, his pointed tongue rubbing against the underside of his nipple, his teeth scraping arched, biting his lip hard, almost drawing blood as he tried to hold back his cries. Naruto smirked, rolling one hard knub with his fingers, sucking harshly on the other. ''Mmnn, Sasuke.'' The blonde muttered, suddenly cupping the ravens erection through his pants and squeezing.

Ahh~ BastardI'm going to killahhHHH!'' He cried, bucking, his stomach clenching as Naruto yanked down his pants, running his tongue along the moist head of Sasukes cock. The raven withered, shuddering when the blonde boy sucked the tip, eagerly lapping up the pre-cum that oozed out.

''Nghh...hah, Naruto...'' Sasuke mewled, stiffening when the other ninja swallowed him whole, his cheeks hallowing as he sucked. Naruto bobbed his head, running his tongue along the underside, spit dribbling down the ravens cock as he deep throated him.

Sasuke cries rose in volume, arousing Naruto to a fever pitch, causing him to harden completely, his red eyes heated. The raven suddenly bucked his hips, shoving his length down the blondes throat, his dick twitching as Naruto hummed, making him cum.''AHH! Naruto!" He shouted, convulsing, his vision blurring as the other ninja swallowed, licking his lips.

''I knew it, you taste sweet.'' Naruto said, grabbing Sasukes thighs and spreading them, groaning when he saw the ravens twitching hole. The other ninja blinked drowsily, blushing when he saw Naruto stare between his legs. Naruto leaned forward, bending and spreading the others thighs, draping his legs over his shoulders.

He rocked forward, rubbing his hard dick against Sasuke ass, the rough cloth of his pants causing the raven to shudder. The blonde boy started to pant, thrusting hard, groaning when Sasuke arched his back, grinding their crouches together. Naruto suddenly stood up, stumbling toward his desk. He started to rjmmage through it and suddenly held up his hand, showing the other ninja the bottle of lube he found.

Sasuke gaped, struggling, yanking on his wrist to get free. ''N-No way in hell are you putting your dick into my ass.'' Sasuke growled, trying to buck out of Narutos hands when he grabbed his thighs, bending them and kneeling between them. Suddenly, with a vickuse snarl, Sasuke yanked his arms free of the jinjitsu bonds, slapping his joined hands against Narutos stomach, sending a shockwave of chikara to knock him out.

Naruto stiffened butdidn't fall. He groaned and started to pant, his hips bucking uncontrollably against the ravens ass. Sasuke gaped, stunned and stared at the blonde. Instead of fainting like he expected, he released that the kyuubi enjoyed it, bringing him closer to the edge.

''W-What the h-'' he froze, his mouth agape as Naruto slid a finger inside himpenetrating him. Naruto groaned, thrusting his fingers, wiggling them around t find the ravens sweet spot. He suddenly started to growl, his hot breath fanning Sasukes throat as he painted, sending shjvers up the ninjas spine.

Sasukes eyes suddenly widened as he arched, screaming, clawing at the blondes back.''Naruto!" He shouted, pleasure shooting up his body as the blonde twisted his fingers, stabbing at his prostate. Sasuke whimpered, suddenly planting his feet on either side of Naruto and rocking his body, fucking himself on the blondes fingers,

Naruto stared, transifixed as the other boy scrwed himself, watching hungrily as Sasuke shuddered, climaxing, ''AH! Hah...hah, god so good!'' He sobbed, screaming raggedly when Naruto pressed another finger inside him, sstretching him.

Naruto licked his lips, grabbing the ravens thigh with one hand,lifting it to press in deeper, stabbing at the boys prostate. Sasuke gasped, feeling himself becoming hard.''Naruto!" He yelled, his voice husky. He arched his back, gripping the blondes shoulders with shaking hands. ''Naruto, I want you, not the kyuubi...''

Naruto stiffened, shocked. He stared at the ravens flushed face, slowly nodding. ''Fine, but only this once.'' The fox growled, its voice rough. Narutos eyes stared to change, the deep red retreating, replace by a startling blue. ''Sasuke...'' He whispered, yanking out his fingers, his cheeks flushing as the raven cried out.

He reached to the side and opened the bottle of lube, spreading it into his hard dick groaning when he jerked off the base. Sasuke started to pant as he watched, his eyes narrowed as Naruto touched himself. The ninja reached forward, flipping Sasuke into his stomach, his fingers stroking down the boys lean back.

''Spread your legs...'' Naruto whispered,grabbing Sasukes hips and raising his ass. Sasuke moaned, buring his face in his arms as Naruto pressed the til off his cock to his entrance, slowly pushing inside. Sasuke cried out, arching his back, his body jerking when the blonde slammed all the way inside, stilling when he was buried to the hilt.

Sasuke screamed, his voice breaking when the tip of Narutos penis pressed against his prostate, causing him to shudder. ''Naruto, please. ...'' He begged, sweat sliding down his face as he gasped, aroused. ''I need you to move...'' he said, his mouth opening n a silent scream of pleasure as the blonde rocked forward, his length disappearing into the ravens ass.

Naruto groaned, watching as he thrust inside Sasuke, his thick cock, stretching and filling the boys channel. He thruster harder, pounding Sasuke into the floor, the ravens body jerking forward as he slammed inside. ''Sasuke...hah..I'm inside you, look.'' He demanded, rolling the other ninja onto his back, pulling out until only the tip remained inside, then slamming back n, his fingers tightening around the ravens thighs.

Sasuke cried out, arching. ''Ahh!~ ohh...,, he moaned, slowly titling his head and looking down, his eyes widening. He whimpered, watching as Naruto pulled out, his dick coated in pre-cum and lube, then slamming back n, hitting his prostate.

He squeezed hiseyes shout, sobbing at the erotic sight, his body jerking as Narutos thrusts got faster. He clutched into the blondes hair, pulling roughly, his ass squeezing and massaging the dick inside him. 'Argh...nyaah! God, Naruto faster!" Sasuke cried, bucking, his legs falling open.

Naruto grabbed the ravens hips and fucked him senseless, moaning when Sasuke rocked his hips, sending them both over the edge, their body's shuddering as they came. Naruto groaned and collapsed, his body drenched in sweat, his hair clinging to his forehead.

He groaned,raising onto his hands, smirking when he saw the other boy had fainted. He slid out from inside the raven, chuckling when he whimpered, his voice rough. Naruto stood and picked up the other boy, throwing him onto the bed, dragging his body to lay against his.

Naruto sighed, spooning Sasukes body, grinning when the raven mumbled, snuggling closer. He wrapped his arms around the other ninja and instantly fell asleep, not hearing the knock outside his apartment door.

The intruder turned the knob and entered, muttering angrily, their pink hair bright in the dim living room. Sakura sighed,walking around piles of clothes and trash, striding toward the bkondes bedroom. She pulled it open and gasped, her face paling.

''Holy shit.''

WelI hope you liked it, because it was fun to make!() I love this couple! So many ways to make them imtommynown story's! Yummy! Well next time I'll upload sugar coated son see you till then!


End file.
